Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Sequal to Tomorrow, It Begins. Their hearts are tainted by Metallia, their souls are caged by the Dark Kingdom, their memories forgotten. This is the tale of the Shitennou through the Dark Kingdom arc. bad at summaries Just read please. Still T, no lemon.
1. Prologue

A/N: All I can say is that I'm sosososo sorry. I meant to post this on Tuesday, but I forgot about an English paper I need to finish and an I-Tech test I had to study for. So no beans. Then Wednesday, I was at school all day and I was home for only a couple hours, just long enough for me to get ready for a Women's only Valentine's Day dinner party. THe party was fun, but awkward. How can it not be awkward when everyone there is older then you by at least several years? At least my mom was there. I love my mom so much. 3

Anywho, I'm posting this now so I hope y'all can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so listen up. *clears throat* I do not own Sailor Moon, only this slightly AU version.

Warnings: Light yaoi and some violence.

And now, presenting...

Prologue

It was dark outside. The dinner rush was just beginning to trickle out of the restaurant, but not fast enough to suit Taitou Izou. He was about ready to swear that if one more pompous rich person decided to send another snide remark about his looks at him he'd slap the person silly with his big round tray until they were both thrown out.

As it was, he leaned against the bar counting down the minutes till his shift ended. He cast a glance at his watch, and sighed. Three more bloody hours. Heaven save him. His sanity was teetering on the blink of the vast abyss known as boredom. Not a lot happened in this small, mountain city (city, HA! that was a laugh). Everything interesting happened in Juban in the valley. The only few things the town (it wasn't even a town really) could call their "claim to fame" were several _very _nice hot spring resorts, a few resort hotels (with connections to the hot springs), this restaurant (used by guests who stayed at the hotels to visit the hot springs), you get the picture.

But the only thing Izou found even remotely interesting about this town was one thing. One _amazing_ thing. Person actually. Saitou Kun. _Sigh. So cute_.

Unfortunately, his bliss was rather rudely interrupted by another insistent voice, "Izou-kun, could you take this to table eleven?"

Blinking away his fantasy, Izou took the tray mechanically, and strode out onto the floor. Table eleven. _Oh, yes. The rich man and his mistress. I wonder if he's really as interested in her as he appears because he seems to constantly size me up every time I pass by. _He shuddered. _It's disturbing._

"Here you go. Sizzling rice soup for two and a single egg drop soup. Anything else I can get you?" he asked politely with a perfect mask of pleasure on his face. _Somebody just shoot me and end my misery now._

"Yes, now that I think about it," the rich man doled.

_Oh, Heaven save me!_ _He's staring at me again._

"I would like yo--"

"Taitou!"

_Saved by the call!_ "Yes Mifune?" Izou answered.

"I need your help over here. I'm sending Hikari-chan to take over for you."

"Alright. If you'll forgive me," he bowed before walking off as fast as he could politely go.

Once he'd taken refuge in the kitchen he leaned against the wall bringing his slender pianist hands up to hide his face. Light Mifune leaned back next to him. "Another offer to get in your pants?" his friend asked.

Izou moaned.

"Hn. I'm sorry, my friend. Of course, now you know why I signed up to be a cook. I don't have to deal with that as much as you."

"Lucky duck."

Light laughed before turning back to his coppery-haired friend. "Don't be too disappointed. I called you back here because I knew you needed a break. Out back. Don't be long or so help me a try at your sex life will be the least of your worries."

Izou looked up to his blue eyed companion in confusion, Light just smiled and winked. "Go on, you," he tilted his blonde head to the back door before returning to his job. "And remember, no more than five minutes or so help me, I'll find more uses for a kitchen knife than what is considered healthy."

Confused, but nervously excited, Izou started toward the door. All it led to was the back parking lot. Nothing really in part…ic...u…lar…

"Kun-sama!" he hollered at the sight of his lover.

The white haired man leaning against his custom motorcycle stood and spread his arms out wide, bracing himself for the inevitable impact of his lover. Izou leapt into his lover's embrace and planted a deep kiss on Kun's lips. Saitou Kun chuckled and squeezed Izou close to him, smiling into the kiss.

When the kiss was broken, Kun leaned back to stare into his lover's glorious jade eyes. He smiled sympathetically. "Hard night?" Izou pouted cutely drawing a snicker from the pale biker who playfully mussed his lover's hair affectionately. "Well, it can't be all that bad, now can it? I'm here."

Izou smiled and hugged his tall, slender lover, nuzzling his face into Kun's shirt. "I owe Light big time."

Saitou Kun laughed. "No worries, there. I'm sure that he'll come into contact with a rather over-zealous Sanjouin Masato right about now."

The younger of the two giggled. "I'm sure he'll enjoy that."

"Which one?"

"Both." Another deep kiss.

"You still haven't noticed," Kun whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm? Noticed what?" the copper haired lover moaned.

"That I'm wearing your designs."

The youth blinked in confusion, then broke the kiss and looked down to really study his lover's outfit. Then he blushed deeply in embarrassed joy. He met Kun's silver eyes with his own jade and smiled brightly. "They're selling my designs?"

"Yup. They just started selling them today. Already I can say for a fact that your wedding dresses are the best sellers so far. The owners were asking about you, though. They wanted to know why you don't want your picture being circulated to the press, not to mention why you didn't give them a picture of yourself in the first place."

Izou's face twisted in a sneer. "Why should I? They'll only use it to harass me, and no offense, but I like this life."

Kun's eyebrow quirked. "Really? With all those patrons just itching to get in your pants? Pants that only I'm allowed in?"

The youth shrugged playfully. "Well, I could live without that, but if it means you get to visit me during work hours than I welcome it." Izou pressed himself seductively against his lover's body, wrapping his arms around Kun's neck, and kissed him again. He felt his lover's fingers entangle in his long coppery curls and moaned pleasurably. This was the life.

Then he felt cold. He shivered and broke the kiss.

"Izou? What's wrong?" Kun asked, concerned.

Izou flicked his eyes back and forth through the darkness. "I don't know. But something's wrong. I…I can't explain it bu-UH!"

Kun watched in horror as his lover cried out and jerked, jade eyes going wide in surprise and pain. Then Izou started to glow a faint pink. A trembling, glowing hand tried to reach up to touch his cheek as the youth whispered, "Kun…sama…it…hur…ts…" Then the boy slipped into unconsciousness and would have fallen to the pavement if Kun hadn't caught him.

Holding his lover against him protectively, Kun looked around wildly for the unseen attacker but he couldn't see anything in this starless night. Then he, too, felt something smack into him from behind. His body jerked painfully as energy was suddenly drained out of him. He fought to remain conscious, but he knew he was losing the battle.

The door. He had to get inside. He had to get help. He lifted his lover in his arms and staggered forward towards the entrance to the restaurant's kitchen. He could feel his body becoming heavier and heavier with each step and his eyelids seemed to persistently want to close. Almost there.

There was a roar behind him, but he hardly paid it any heed. He had to get inside. Finally, he reached the door and only just managed to turn the doorknob. He leaned all his body weight against the metal portal and it fell open causing Kun and his precious bundle to collapse to the kitchen floor.

He dimly heard the cooks cry out in surprise, then nothing.

XxX

"Ma…sa…to" Light managed to murmur between kisses. He was currently pressed against a wall unable to breathe and not caring in the least. He knew helping out Saitou Kun and his little lover boy Taitou Izou would sometimes land him in trouble, but it did have its advantages. Such as being pinned against a wall in a quiet hallway by your lover who's mercilessly pleasuring you.

Sanjouin Masato was rich enough that he could buy lovers if he really wanted to, but why would he when he had a perfectly willing lover in Light Mifune? And what really encouraged him was the fact that Light actually loved him back, not for his money, but for him. When they'd first met, he'd used an alias, a fairly common practice for him since he absolutely hated being followed and watched by the media. But Light had fallen for him then, before he'd found out Masato was a billionaire. That had been an amazing moment.

Sanjouin Masato had done his best to create an image of a multibillionaire who enjoyed traveling for extensive and unpredictable periods of time. Such as the trip that led him here, to his lover's arms. Oh, he loved Light. How could he not? He had to admit, Saitou Kun knew what he was doing when he first introduced the two of them. He wanted nothing more than to continue pleasuring his quivering lover until the blonde came on the floor, but unfortunately fate had other plans.

Screams were heard from the kitchen and the two lovers immediately broke off each other and raced to where a crowd of cooks and several servers had gathered. After a few moments of jostling through the crowd, Light saw them and his world stopped. It was as if time had frozen.

There, lying on the ground was Izou with Kun lying on top of him almost protectively. Blood was slowly seeping from a wound on the pale motorcyclist's back as well as from underneath Izou's body.

"Izou! Kun!" he screamed, falling to his knees to shake his comrades.

"Someone call the police," Masato ordered. Almost instantly, Light could hear the numerous beeps and boops of cell phones being dialed. But his eyes were focused on his two unconscious friends. Unconscious.

"They're breathing," he murmured in astonishment.

Another scream sounded and he looked up, only to have almost the same reaction. Standing in the doorway was a…_thing._ It looked human, but there were most definitely differences. Such as the pale blue skin, long light blonde hair, strange mirror-like eyes, dark blue swim suit-like outfit that revealed a heck of a lot, and the long, slender white wings.

"Hello boys," the female _thing_ said sweetly as if speaking to a lover.

Light quaked as if there was a 7.0 earthquake occurring right underneath him. The cooks and servers turned and fled, but were stopped by similar female _things_ wearing even less than the one who appeared first. The _things_ stood at every exit, blocking the people's escape.

Sanjouin Masato couldn't believe his eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd have said he was looking at a life size fairy. _But fairies don't exist, so then…what…?_

"What an unexpected pleasure. All four of you at the same place at the same time. Our mistress will be most pleased," the blue _thing_ cooed. "Plus, we'll get the added pleasure of offering up all this excess energy which seems to have been handed to us on a silver platter. What do you say, girls?" The other _things_ giggled like fan girls.

Neither Sanjouin Masato nor Light Mifune had the chance to even budge before their bodies jerked as a single vine-like thing pierced their chests, surrounding them with a pinkish light, and began draining them of their energy. Light shivered before collapsing to the floor by Saitou Kun's body. Masato held out just long enough to hear the evil fairy-thing say, "Just be glad we're not here to kill you. Beryl wants you all alive."

_Beryl…?_

Then oblivion.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all like that. Hope it was worth the wait.

BTW, can anybody guess who each character was? Taitou Izou? Saitou Kun? Light Mifune? Sanjouin Masato (dead givaway, I know)? And as for the mysterious _things,_ which Youma do you think they are?

**Rate and Review, Please! ;)**

The green Review button at the bottom is your friend. *nods sagely* :)


	2. Silence

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2. Hope y'all enjoy it. Consider this my Valentine's gift to y'all. ;)

Chapter 1

When he woke up, he noted several things right off the bat. One, he was completely paralyzed. Two, he was aware of an acute pain throughout his body. Three, he wanted to throw up. And four, he was completely and utterly alone.

This terrified him. He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone. Izou. Where was Izou? Where was he _himself?_ His eyes flicked around taking in his surroundings carefully until he heard the sound of approaching feet. Immediately, he slammed his eyes shut and faked unconsciousness.

The feet stopped right next to him and he wanted desperately to open his eyes and see who was standing there. But he kept them shut. Fingers traced along his jaw line gently like the brush of a feather, but the very feeling of them somehow made him sick to his stomach. He fought for control and only just barely held himself in check. Then came the voice.

"Still sleeping I see."

The voice was definitely feminine. And although Kun would swear he had never heard the voice before in his life, there was another part of him that trembled at some unremembered memory that involved this very same voice. A voice that continued speaking.

"You're a hard one to break, Kunzite. You always were. But I know your weakness. Zoisite was always your weakness. You would do anything for your little rat, wouldn't you? Even kill for him."

The offending fingers brushed across Kun's lips and he had to struggle to keep from pulling away from them, biting them, _anything_ to get them to stop touching him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you two found each other in this life as well. Though, the fact that Nephrite and Jadeite were so close to you both as well was a welcome surprise in and of itself as well. All four in one blow. Not to mention all the energy gathered from all those pathetic humans as well." The voice laughed. "A very welcome surprise indeed."

Kun unintentionally shivered when he felt the tingling digits trail down his neck to the color of his shirt. By the time he realized what he'd done, it was already too late, so he opened his eyes and unwaveringly caught the eyes of his captor.

She was beautiful in her own, frightening way. Long wavy locks of flame red hair rippled down her back and over her shoulders framing an ivory face set with twin gold eyes. Blood red lips twitched up in a smile that brought icy tremors racing down Kun's spin. _She has fangs!_

"Well hello there, Kunzite. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly never letting his eyes leave hers.

Her face became skeptical for a moment. "You don't remember me?" She seemed doubtful, even suspicious.

"I'm quite sure I've never met you before," the captive responded.

The woman's eyes hardened. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tell me."

Kun shivered. "Saitou Kun."

"Saitou Kun," the lady repeated, as if trying out his name like a new piece of candy. "You really don't remember, do you." It was a statement and Kun didn't deign to give a response. Then the lady started laughing. Kun felt cold fear creep into his mind. That laugh, he was so sure he'd heard it before…somewhere. But where?

"How amusing," the woman said still laughing. "Well, my dear Kun, it seems I'm going to have the pleasure of completely rewriting you memories from scratch. This will certainly be entertaining."

"What do you mean rewriting my memories? Who are you?" Kun demanded, struggling to escape whatever bonds held him paralyzed.

The woman smiled and leaned down so her face was mere inches away from Kun's, her breath brush his lips, and a single, long-nailed finger brushing across his cheek, slicing it. "I am your old mistress. I am Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom and servant to the Great Ruler, Queen Metallia. As you will once again be, my little icicle."

She leaned closer to Kun and licked up the drops of blood that had slipped from the slender cut lining his cheek. Kun squeezed his eyes shut and struggled with all his strength to _move_. But it was no use. All his efforts were able to get him was a chuckled from Beryl.

"Look at me, Kun."

Kun squeezed his eyes even tighter.

A nail touched the soft skin under his chin and Beryl whispered, "Look at me."

Something inside him forced his eyes open. The first thing his eyes settled on was a single, roughly hewn semiprecious stone held in the woman's clawed hand.

_Mine!_

The thought came suddenly and forcefully into his mind. He couldn't explain it, but he felt his insides reach for that stone and quake with the realization that it was in this woman's grasp.

"I see you recognize this. Good. Now, hear me Saitou Kun. Hear me and obey my commands. Forget."

Kun's body jerked and his eyes widened in shock as the memories he had of his life were slowly vanishing as if they had never been. _No. No! I don't want to forget!_

"You were never Saitou Kun. You were, are, and always will be Kunzite, leader of the four Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. _My _Shitennou. Servants of the Dark Kingdom. My servants, loyal to me and only me."

Kun's body convulsed as it fought to reject the commands that seemed to fill every cell in his quaking body. He felt hot and cold. Sad and furious. Torn.

_I will not forget! I will not. Izou. Light. Masato. I will not forget you. I will not forget my life. I will not forget. Endymion. I will not forg-- Endymion? Who is…Serenity…Venus…Elysium…Mother…Shitennou...Jadeito…Nephrito…Zoisito…Endymion…Elis…Beryl…Zoisito-koi. He remembered._

"Bitch! Where is Zoisite!? Where is he? Tell me where the Shitennou are? Tell me now!" Kunzite demanded coldly with all the power he could muster.

Beryl flinched then smirked. "I see, so you've remembered. Most interesting. You will be that hardest nut to crack. It seems I'll have to be more detailed with you than for the others."

"Where are they?" Kunzite growled.

Beryl chuckled. "Oh, so cold. You truly are deserving of the title of Ice King. Cold, unfeeling, unapproachable, forbidding, powerful, deadly. Ice. Ice. Of course, why didn't I think of it before? You are the Ice King. Why not be so more than just in name? How 'bout in practice as well, hmm?"

Instantly, Kunzite's precious memories of the Golden Kingdom were overwritten with false memories of another Kunzite, a Kunzite who was born, raised, and lived in the Dark Kingdom under Queen Beryl's command. His mother vanished from his memories completely. Endymion was replaced by a vague memory. Serenity became a symbol of hated and disgust. The Senshi not close behind. Queen Selena became the epitamy of hatred as his memories of dying with her permission and gentle presence became memories of cold, hard betrayal. Instead of her gentle gaze and gentle words guiding him to join his murdered beloved, he saw her cold grey eyes judging him and sentencing him to death and eternal imprisonment in the Dark Kingdom with his fellows. Elis became a weak king who deserved to be killed. Jadeite became a cold, loyal follower of Beryl. Nephrite became a ruthless, but nevertheless fascinating companion. Zoisite became… _No! Not Zoisite! Don't change Zoisite! Don't change him! Not him! Please, not him._ Zoisite became…_No! Zoisito-koi, I will not forget you. I won't let her take you from me. I won't!_ Zoisite became his loyal follower, his little rat, his student who gazed at him with loving eyes, his boy toy. _I love Zoisite more than that. He means more than that! Don't change him into—_

His thoughts broke off as suddenly the power flow into his body and mind was cut off abruptly. His body thumped back to the surface he lay on gasping desperately for much needed air. His vision blurred until he lost consciousness completely. _Zoisito-koi…I'll never let anyone take you away from me. …never…_

Then oblivion.

XxX

Jadeite stood in the throne room flanked by Nephrite on his right and Zoisite on his left. They nervously eyed each other and the numerous Youma that surrounded them. This was the royal audience chamber. The high vaulted ceiling was decorated in dark shades of grey, black, and white. It was a cold place crawling with evil and hatred.

But the three were used to this; they were born in this realm, raised here. They knew this kingdom backwards, forwards, and inside out. However, this was the first time in their memory that they were ever personally summoned by the great queen of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl herself. Why she would do that was something none of them wished to consider, and yet couldn't help considering. They were terrified and determined not to show it.

Then the evil presence suddenly became heavier and Queen Beryl appeared before them. She was seated in a cruel imitation of a throne with her grey, claw-like staff hovering before her. She smiled revealing her pearly fangs. The three warriors shivered.

"Welcome to my throne room, my loyal warriors."

The threesome bowed formally at the waist, right hands fisted over their hearts respectfully.

"Rise, my loyal servants. I've summoned you here to promote you to your new ranks. From this day forward, you will be my second in command. You will answer to me and me only. You will be my most loyal servants, the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom."

"My Queen," a timid voice spoke.

In a good mood, Beryl decided to let the slip pass and instead turned to her newly appointed Shitennou, Zoisite. "Yes Zoisite."

"You call us 'Shitennou' and yet there are only three of us. Shitennou means the _four_ heavenly kings, not the three heavenly kings."

Youma whispered of the outspokenness of the prettiest Shitennou. How dare he dispute the queen's absolute word! But none dared to directly accuse the youth. They knew better.

But Beryl smirked, "So I did. And four there will be for now we come to the second reason for why I have summoned you here. As you all know, it has been several weeks since you have awoken from the slumber that the hateful _former_ Queen Selena imprisoned you in 10,000 years ago. However, the fourth of your number has yet to awaken until recently. He will be the leader of the Shitennou and you will treat his word as absolute unless I personally tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Queen," came the intoned reply and combined bow.

"Very good. Now may I present, Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou and first general of my armies."

Everyone turned to where a shadow moved and stared in awe when a handsome young man stepped forward. His long hair was so white it shamed the very word. His almond eyes were iridescent silver and as cold as ice. The most prominent feature on his face was his chiseled nose. His build was slender, but not thin. He was a warrior, that much was obvious. The very way he stood and held himself betrayed that fact openly. His overall features were just as delicate and carved as the other Shitennou, but also like the others, he was not one to be misjudged.

His uniform was a lighter grey than the other three Shitennou's, and had light blue piping. He also wore a silvery cape lined with a violet underside pinned to his shoulders by blue jeweled epaulettes. His top right button was left undone so a flap of fabric hung down revealing the beginnings of a slender chest. His belt was jet black and the man practically radiated an air of formidable power and coldness.

Nephrite, dressed in his usual dark grey uniform with yellow piping, red shoulder button, blue boots, and two red epaulettes, could only stare, his blue eyes widening in shock as a faint blush brushed his cheeks. He couldn't help himself from ducking his head to hide his flush behind his long auburn curls. The man was beautiful, there was no doubting that. And so cold to. He shivered as if he could actually feel the room's temperature drop at the man's entrance.

Jadeite stared too, but with a little more mistrust than Nephrite. His own dark grey uniform with red piping and matching belt and boots made him seem almost the exact opposite to this pale man's uniform. His own cropped blond hair and baby blue eyes gave him an altogether boyish appearance, but he was ruthless when it came to completing tasks. But when he compared himself to this newcomer, he felt small and insignificant. It bothered him, but not to the point of hatred. Perhaps he could learn something from this man.

Zoisite just stared, mouth open and eyes wide. Heaven help him. _That guy is gorgeous! Absolute, positively gorgeous!_ It took every ounce of self control he had to slam his mouth shut and blink as his cheeks began to burn unabatedly. _I bet my face is the same color as my hair,_ he though bitterly.

He'd always resented his looks. How could he not? He looked like a girl with his long, curly copper hair tied back in a ponytail, and almond shaped jade eyes. He was the same height as Jadeite, but much more slender. Petite some would say, though those some were dead before they could repeat that observation. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and lowered his head to stare ashamedly at his dark grey boots, only a shade darker than his green lined uniform. His blue belt and gold shoulder button stood out to his fashion conscious mind. It was hard not to think of how insignificant, pathetically girly, and insanely small he was when faced with the kind of beauty that belonged to the newcomer. He folded his white gloved hands, entwining his fingers nervously as he awaited whoever would speak next. He knew it wouldn't be him.

Kunzite took in the three Shitennou who would serve under him with interest. He schooled his expression to be cold, icy, and distant, the exact opposite of his mind. He noticed the awkwardness and awe filled respect in the blonde's eyes, the faint flush in the brunette's cheeks, and the open adoration and shyness of the third. The third. He caught his eyes lingering on the third young man –girl?- a little longer than he originally intended. Shaking himself, he turned to face his queen.

"You majesty," he knelt and kissed Beryl's outstretched hand.

Beryl smiled. "Arise, Kunzite. Allow me to introduce your fellow Shitennou. Directly under you in Nephrite, second general of the Dark Kingdom. He is an accomplished stargazer and is known for his accuracy in predicting events of the future and reading the past. After Nephrite is Jadeite, third Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. His is small but loyal and powerful. His loyalty to me is unquestioned as is his ability to fight.

"Last, but certainly not least, is Zoisite, fourth general of the Dark Kingdom. He is a master fighter, cunning if a bit underhanded. His mastery lies in ice crystals, fire, and believe it or not sakura petals."

"Sakura? I fail to see how sakura petals can be considered a weapon," Kunzite said, raising his eye brow in interest.

Beryl chuckled. "Neither did I until I saw one of my most powerful Youma felled by hundreds of those razor sharp pretties. Zoisite is not one to be undermined."

Kunzite nodded, accepting the slight rebuttal smoothly, although his eyes continued to study the beautiful youth who had lowered his head shyly so his lovely copper curls fell from his ponytail over his shoulders to hide his face from view. Pity that. Beauty should not be hidden.

"Now that we're all familiar with one another, you are all dismissed while I commune with the Great Ruler over our first move to bring the Dark Kingdom to its former glory."

With another bow, the Shitennou turned to depart, the Youma before them.

"Wait Zoisite. I wish to have a word with you first. Kunzite, I may need you as well."

"Of course, my queen," Kunzite bowed.

Zoisite paused in his movements and slowly turned back to his queen in nervous anxiety. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow displeased Queen Beryl in some way? He paled and shuddered at the very thought. Instead, he bowed and approached his queen, trying desperately to hide his nervous fingers.

Once the hall was empty save for Queen Beryl, Kunzite, and Zoisite, the dark lady spoke. "Kunzite, because Zoisite is still young I would like to place him under your tutelage until you deem him ready. You are authorized to use whatever methods you see fit to teach him everything he needs to know. He has raw ability and cunning in large quantities but he tends to stray from my direct orders. He will accomplish his goal, but not always to my liking. Your duty, Kunzite, is to teach the boy control, subtly, and patience. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen," Kunzite bowed.

"Zoisite? You are to obey Kunzite's every command, no matter how trivial it may be. Failure to do so will lead to my wrath. Am I clear on this point?"

Zoisite shivered. "Crystal," he managed to answer as he bowed.

Satisfied, Beryl stood and strode to Metallia's chambers. "Good. You are dismissed."

When Beryl was gone, Kunzite turned to study his new student carefully. He noted the faint shivers that wracked the petite body. A part of him hated seeing that. He reached out and brushed his gloved hand against the youth's chin, raising it so their eyes met. Zoisite's jade orbs stared unwaveringly into his and gulped nervously.

"Come with me," Kunzite commanded quietly before teleporting the two of them to his private castle. His last thoughts before dematerializing in the throne room were of what it would be like to keep the beauty in his grasp permanently.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was interesting enough for y'all. I'll try to update Our First Breath of Life next, but right now, I'm going to bed. It's 12:25am. Happy Valentine's Day! :OZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…..

**Rate and Review!!!! ;)**


	3. The moon is beautiful tonight

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2. Hope y'all enjoy. Sorry for the lateness. *blushes*

**FYI:** There's an important question at the end of the chapter that I need answers for in order to write the next chapter.

**Also:** 'words' = Beryls summoning, think loud speaker. ;)

Chapter 2

Upon rematerializing, Kunzite lingered before Zoisite, gazing into the other's eyes. Something inside him cheered the fact that the boy could hold his gaze steadily like that. Another part of him, wanted to kiss the youth, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why or where that thought came from.

Distracted, he pulled away and strode over to large dresser where an empty vase sat. Filling the vase with water from a nearby pitcher, Kunzite summoned several roses of varying colors and set them in glass vase. Then he walked to the large, king size bed that sat up against the large semicircular windowed wall.

When he turned around to address his new student, he paused in mild surprise. Zoisite was cupping a single rose blossom in his fingers delicately and burying his nose in the soft petals, a soft smile gracing his lips. Something in Kunzite couldn't help but wonder at the sight.

Catching himself, the Ice King spoke, "I expect you'll need to gather your things and bring them here."

"What?"

Sighing, Kunzite elaborated. "You're my student now and as such I'll be teaching you as often as possible. Which means all day, every day. It'd be much easier to do that if you lived here. There's a spare bedroom down the hall if y--"

'Kunzite!' a disembodied voice called.

After a moment of looking around them in shock, Kunzite answered, "Yes, your Majesty?"

'Come to my chambers. And bring Jadeite with you. I wish to speak with you and give Jadeite his first assignment,' Beryl said.

Bowing through subconscious habit, Kunzite replied, "As you wish, my Queen." When there was no response, the elder Shitennou turned to his student who was still standing by the roses like a lost child. "I'll be back later. When I return, I expect you to be completely moved in to the room down the hall. I wish to start your training tomorrow." With a brisk nod, the Ice King teleported away.

Zoisite stood unmoving for a moment before his mind finally caught up to the events of only moments ago. Sighing heavily, he took one last longing look at the lovely roses before he, too, teleported away.

XxX

He shivered in the cold air that permeated the Ice King's castle like a thick blanket. He'd just finished bringing all of his things, what few he had, to his new bedroom and was now redecorating it to make it seem a little more homey. He placed a small pile of books over on the dresser which was currently filled with his clothes, with the exception of the lower right drawer. A hairbrush was set next to the pile of books and a small mirror was propped up against the wall.

Once everything was in its newly assigned place, Zoisite turned to his most precious possession. With as much care as he could, he gently lifted the pile of silk scarves filled with their delicate, sweet smelling treasure and placed them in the lower right hand drawer of the dresser. Then he stood and looked around the room in search of anything he might have missed.

Satisfied, the Tennou lit several candles and settled down on the soft mattress of the bed and actually took in the room itself. It was small and square, not too big but close to being too small. The bed was made with black silk sheets and a soft black comforter. The pillow cases matched the sheets in make and color. The walls were dull grey and the floor was cold marble. A large window was set in the wall directly across from the door and to the immediate right of the bed allowing a view of the almost desolate landscape of the Dark Kingdom. The small dresser was set against the far wall directly across from the bed and to the left of the door.

All and all, it was a cold and altogether uninviting place. Zoisite shivered again, but this time from more than just the temperature. He didn't like the silence that hung heavily over the whole structure. It made him feel small, insignificant, and alone. It made him feel scared and he _hate _feeling scared. He'd made a habit of destroying or conquering anything and everything he feared. Thus he resolved to make this castle his next challenge. The only problem was, he was alone. He had nothing he could use to help him with his goal and no one to give him support. Nephrite was holed up in his own private castle with Jadeite, and Kunzite...

Zoisite sighed. Nephrite and Jadeite. He'd known early on that there was something between those two, something more than just friendly comradery. He'd even done a little match-maker work to set the two up. Now the twosome were outright lovers. Well, not outright, he guessed, but certainly close enough. They'd kept their relationship a secret from Queen Beryl and did their best to keep it from the Youma who inhabited this world with them. But Zoisite knew about it, even went so far as to help keep their secret hidden as best he could. They all knew from their short stay here that emotions were not welcome and were looked down on. If they were used at all, they were just that. Used.

Zoisite sighed again. The loneliness was getting to him. He curled into a ball in an attempt to ward away the horrible feeling. But it wasn't enough. Finally he stood and teleported to the only place he knew he'd have at least a vaguely warm welcome.

Rematerializing at Nephrite's castle, Zoisite blinked. This certainly hadn't been what he'd been expecting, but he should have guessed. It was Nephrite after all.

Numerous bottles of wine stood on the small coffee table nearly taking up the entire wooden surface. Jadeite was snuggled up to his dark haired lover with a glass of wine in his hand while Nephrite had an arm around his lover and a bottle of wine in his other hand. They both stared at their unexpected with varying degrees of surprise.

Jadeite's eyes were half glazed from the wine and his movements were sluggish while Nephrite appeared to be almost, if not completely, sober, despite the number of glasses Zoisite was certain he'd had. For his part, Zoisite stood staring at the scene for a beat or two before taking a deep breath, grabbing the bottle nearest him, popping the cork, and downing several gulps straight from the bottle.

Nephrite barked an incredulous laugh while Jadeite stared in awe. After a brief coughing fit, Zoisite strode over to his two comrades and settled himself on the couch next to them. "So, I thought you were supposed to be with Queen Beryl discussing your new assignment, Jadeite," he commented conversationally.

The blonde screwed his face in annoyance before mumbling, " 'M suppose to get en'gy for our Great Ruler."

"Hmm. I'll help you if you want," the red head offered. When Jadeite only shrugged noncommittally and raised his glass to his lips, Zoisite smirked. "How much wine did you have already, Jadeite?" he asked, eyeing the one he knew to be responsible.

Nephrite smirked back.

"Don' know. Mebe," there was a pause while the delirious blonde tried counting on his fingers, blinking rapidly, before giving up and spouting, "three?"

Zoisite snorted and eyed Nephrite with a cocked eyebrow. Catching the hint, the brunette mouthed, "Six."

"So why're you here, Zoi-chan?" Jadeite asked blearily.

Sighing, the newcomer whispered, "I was lonely."

"Kunzite still hasn't come back yet?" Nephrite wondered aloud.

Shaking his head negatively, Zoisite took another swig of the wine from the bottle in his hand before saying boldly, "Alright then. Let's get stoned."

Nephrite guffawed loudly and obnoxiously at the bold statement, but nodded enthusiastically. Thus, the night began.

XxX

Exhausted, Kunzite returned to his private quarters only to find it empty. He refused to admit that he had been at least a little hopeful that his new student might still be present. Sighing, he stripped himself of his cloak and flopped down unceremoniously on a large, straight backed cushion chair and stared blankly for several minutes just listening to the silence. It was a welcome relief from Queen Beryl's grating voice.

But it would be even more welcome if it were filled with light hearted laughter from a certain sakura who…

_Where did that thought come from? Sakura?_ he wondered.

Blinking, he realized he was staring at the vase of conjured roses. For some reason it seemed like he was missing something. He couldn't quite place it, but he was definitely forgetting something. The roses seemed lonely…like him.

And where was his student?

Standing, Kunzite strode purposefully out his bedroom door and down the hall to the spare bedroom. He knocked, but upon receiving no reply, he entered. The sight jarred him. Everything in the room was black, dark, and forbidding. He shuddered. Only a few lit candles flickered pathetically in the almost palatable darkness. It unnerved him, especially when he realized his student wasn't present in here either.

Hesitantly, he reached out with his powers and felt the vague traces of a teleportation weave. Grasping it with his magical fingers, he rewove the spell to its original form and gave it power. Instantly he vanished from his castle…only to reappear somewhere else.

A very _interesting _somewhere else. He blinked in surprise.

Nephrite was reclining on the couch, his feet propped up on a low coffee table which was littered with empty wine bottles. Jadeite was sitting straddled on the ground trying vainly to open another bottle of wine while Zoisite was giggling at his efforts.

Nephrite looked up at the newcomer's appearance and smirked. "Well, I admit, I wasn't expecting _you_ to join us. No offense. Though, your little student is proving to be quite amusing." The dark haired man's glittering blue eyes returned to watching the younger Tennou with a gently amused smile playing at his lips.

Jadeite started tearing up when he realized he couldn't open the bottle in his hands and Zoisite quickly pulled his friend to his chest and rocked him gently cooing gentle words of reassurance. The sight caused something in Kunzite to clench at the Ice King's heart. _Only hold me like that!_ Kunzite flushed abruptly. _Where did that thought come from?_ he wondered.

"There, there, Jadey. It'll be alright," Nephrite murmured, joining Zoisite. Tenderly, he tucked a lock of curly blonde hair behind the teary eyed youth's ear. "What'd'ya say we make up in bed, hmm?"

Kunzite blushed at the fairly indecent comment, but Jadeite immediately perked up. The blonde peeked out from Zoisite's shoulder so twin pools of liquid sky peered out at Nephrite's orbs only a shade or so darker. "You mean it?" he whimpered.

"Of course," the elder answered gently.

Sitting up, Jadeite rubbed his eyes childishly as he stuttered, "O-okay, Nephy."

Smiling, Nephrite scooped up a tired and completely drunk Jadeite into his arms.

"Um, Nepherkichi-kun?" Zoisite asked, blushingly.

_Nepherkichi-kun? Seriously? Seriously?_

"Yes, Zoizoi?"

_Zoizoi? Did I teleport to another…I don't even wunna go there. _

Zoisite blushed bright crimson and he lowered his eyes sheepishly as one of his fingers toyed with a copper curl. "Um, can I keep this bottle? Please?" he asked shyly.

Turning to the youth, Nephrite smiled and winked. "You bet."

Kunzite couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw Nephrite wink at Zoisite. Immediately, he flushed slightly and tried to figure out why he felt the way he did. What were these feelings? Why did he keep feeling them?

Nephrite stood holding a semiconscious Jadeite in his arms and smiled apologetically at Kunzite. "Sorry, friend, but it appears you'll have to take Zoisite back to your place. He doesn't do so well on his own when he's like this. Poor thing starts bumping into walls, not to mention he doesn't hold back on his true feelings and thoughts. Just acts on them without a thought of consequences. Not much different from the normal him, usually anyway. I suggest you at least keep him nearby so he doesn't do anything _too_ stupid."

Mildly annoyed, Kunzite said, "You were planning this the whole time, weren't you?"

Nephrite blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I get the feeling you two should be together in more ways than one. So I figured I'd help things along a bit. Sorry I can't stay any longer," he said with anything but an apologetic expression. Smiling widely, Nephrite turned to go pausing only long enough to throw, "By the way, welcome to the family," over his shoulder to Kunzite before teleporting away.

Kunzite stared curiously at an oblivious Zoisite who was staring at his bottle of wine with more interest than Kunzite believed it deserved. Sighing heavily, Kunzite strode over and took the drunken youth in his arms, bottle and all, and teleported back to his castle.

Arriving in his student's personal bedroom, he strode over to the dark bed and set Zoisite down. After pulling the sheets and comforter back, he turned back to where he'd set the boy down only to blink when he saw nothing there. Looking up he saw the boy staggering across the room.

Zoisite was…well…he was something. The poor boy was trying desperately to stand on wobbly legs and failing miserably. When he finally collapsed, the youth's face froze in surprise before he started giggling cutely clutching the wine bottle to his chest. Despite himself, Kunzite smirked in amusement. The boy was definitely adorable with his face flushed like that. Plus all that copper hair falling over his shoulders in a mass of curls and glittering green eyes, only slightly dulled from intoxication, only added to his cuteness.

Sighing, Kunzite removed the wine bottle from the youth's clutching fingers and pushed the slightly oblivious boy onto the bed and brought the blankets up to his chin.

After a moment of staring at Zoisite's glazed eyes and flushed face, Kunzite started getting a rather…unusual and not altogether welcome sensation in his lower anatomy. Shocked, he turned away and strode as fast as he could back to his own room.

Once he was safely in his bedroom again, he took a deep breath to calm himself. It was only then that he remembered that he still held the bottle of wine in his hand. He considered it for a brief moment before shrugging and downing a gulp himself. Swallowing it, he finished the rest of the wine before reaching over to grab a book and start reading in bed.

He must have dozed off because when he woke, there was a rather unusual presence on top of him that most definitely wasn't there before. However, instead of opening his eyes and alerting his visitor, he pretended to still be asleep.

XxX

Zoisite stumbled into the room and blearily looked around for his wine bottle. He could vaguely remember seeing someone take it from him. That was a bad thing to do. He liked his bottle. Nepherkichi-kun said he could keep it. He wanted it back.

He stared at the grey marble walls and the bed directly in front of the curving window wall. It was big. Temporarily sidetracked, Zoisite staggered over to the bed. The blankets were soft. He liked them. He smiled and crawled up onto the mattress. He would have curled into a ball and slept there, except he lay on a rather unwelcome bump underneath the blankets.

Tiredly, he lifted his head while his eyes followed the formed bump until they rested on the mass of silvery stuff spread across a pillow. Mildly interested, the drunken youth clambered onto all fours and slowly made his way up the bed so he could see the silvery stuff more clearly. When he was side by side with the silvery mass, he cocked his head to the side cutely.

He vaguely thought he could smell something. He liked that smell. It was familiar. He closed his eyes and sniffed hesitantly. Realizing the smell was coming from the white stuff, he leaned down and nuzzled into the white fluff. It was soft and ticklish and it smelled _good_.

That smell…it reminded him of…something…something precious…something…

He smiled when he finally placed the wonderful smell and nuzzled deeper into the snowy, ticklish stuff and molding his body against the irregular and now very welcome bump under the blankets. He murmured the name of the smell and fell asleep.

XxX

Kunzite lay awake as shock coursed through his veins. Shock and something else…pleasure and contentment. It didn't make sense. But he didn't, couldn't deny that he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Zoisite's young body pressed up against his the way it was. The soft, butterfly-light, warm breath brushing his ear and disturbing his hair was equally welcome, and not. Something inside him wanted desperately to turn around and pull the youth into a tight embrace and do…well…_things_ to him. _Interesting_ thing.

His face flushed as thoughts of Zoisite lying naked beneath him, moaning and gasping in pleasure as his hands traversed the slender effeminate body. He could almost feel the youth's arms reaching around his neck and pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss when his hands found something low and incredibly desirable on the boy's body. He could imagine…

Zoisite whispered something in his ear and all his thoughts froze in place. How…did this…did he…did Zoisite…? He felt the breath by his ear even out until he was positive the boy was asleep, before he too began to drift off. His thoughts lingering on the single word the boy had whispered.

"Roses."

* * *

A/N: Finally. That was harder to write then it probably should have been.

Anyway, **FYI!** **Big questions I need to know in order to keep writing:**

Do y'all want this to have lemons or limes in it? (M rated or T rated?)

Do y'all want NephJade lemons/limes as well as ZoiKun lemons/limes?

I have to know so I can write the next chapter. I'm gunna put a NephJade lemon/lime in it, depending on how your answers turn out. If y'all choose lemons this story will become an M, if y'all choose limes this story'll remain a T.

**Also:** Can anyone guess where I got drunken Zoisite's nickname for Nephrite? Cookies for those who get it. ;)

That said: **Rate and Review!!!! ;)** :OZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…..


	4. But so is Terra

A/N: GAAHH!! So I'm sososososo sorry about the incredibly long delay. My only defense is…writer's block. I just got stuck on this story and started another. Also, I now have a Deviantart account now where I'm currently uploading the chapter of Tomorrow It Begins among other stories/pics. So yeah…I've been a BIT distracted. ...*blushes* Also, sorry about the length of this. I wanted it to be longer but

Sorry. *ducks flying projectiles*

Chapter 3

"How goes the energy gathering, Jadeite?" the magnificent woman seated on the throne inquired.

The second youngest Shitennou rose from his bow and met his queen's gaze. "Well so far."

"You have had no trouble?" she inquired.

Jadeite gulped inconspicuously. "I admit, I _have_ had trouble from a certain person calling herself 'Sailor V.' She seems to be a popular icon among the humans. She has thwarted me often, but not before I have gathered an efficient amount of energy. However, I request permission to change my focus from Europe to the country of Japan. It seems fairly quiet, as far as interference from Sailor V goes, and if my calculations prove to be correct, then I shall be able to gather ten times more energy there, than in Europe."

The flame haired woman considered a moment. Then answered, "Permission granted. Continue gathering energy. Also, I want you to begin your search for the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

"Of course, my Queen," Jadeite replied, bowing low before vanishing in a teleport.

"How'd it go?" Nephrite asked the blonde youth who suddenly appeared in his quarters.

Jadeite gave one look at Nephrite before sighing and collapsing on his lover's lap burrying his face in the elder's shoulder. "Awful. Sailor V keeps getting in my way. Given, she's not very powerful, but she's involved with Earth's press. Whenever she fights me, the news leaks out to the media. I have to keep watching my steps around her to be sure my face doesn't end up on the human television channels."

"Yes, that could be a setback," Nephrite sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and pulling the small body flush against his chest.

"I'll call it a setback, alright. I'm having to move my efforts to the other side of the planet where hopefully I can start over, relatively speaking."

"Mmm, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that," Nephrite murmured into Jadeite's neck before licking and nipping it.

The blonde gasped. "Is this really the time?" he sighed.

The stargazer chuckled, "It's always the time." Without another word, he rolled onto his side forcing the small blonde to fall to the couch cushions beneath him. He met the surprised sky blue eyes with his celestial orbs and smiled. "Look on the bright side, if you have a bad day or a good day, I'll be here to make you feel better." Then he proceeded to kiss his lovers lips until they were purple and swollen.

Jadeite, surprised but expecting something similar, moaned into the kiss and slipped his arms around his lover's neck. He blushed when he felt a wet tongue force itself into his mouth and whimpered when the extension began to delve deep into the hidden crevices. He loved the feelings Nephrite stirred within him, but he sometimes hated the fact that he wasn't in control.

Nephrite felt Jadeite's arms around his neck tighten and smiled into the kiss as his tongue continued to dominate his lover's mouth. When he heard the blonde whimper, he sucked the other's tongue into his own mouth and began sucking it and nibbling the slick, convulsing flesh. He loved the feel of Jadeite's body when pressed against his own. He felt Jadeite begin to struggle and instead of releasing him, he began undressing him, to Jadeite's predictable horror.

"N-Nephrito! What are you- I can't- I-" Anything else Jadeite would have said was swallowed by another deep, dominating kiss that completely drowned his senses. It wasn't fair.

Soon enough, Nephrite moved lower to nibble on Jadeite's pale neck. Jadeite moaned, but stretched his neck to give his lover better access. His mind slowly, so pleasurably slowly, began to drift away leaving nothing but an uncontrollable need for more behind. A need which Nephrite only too readily filled.

The auburn haired Tennou slowly began descending from Jadeite's neck to his chest which he had been able to reveal to the open air only due to his lover's distraction. Sliding his lips down his lover's smooth pale skin, he began nibbling a pert pink nipple drawing pleasured sounds from his far gone lover. He smirked and continued his teasing.

"I sho-sho-should send a –Ah!- youma to…gath-er energy," Jadeite stammered.

Nephrite chuckled as he moved up to kiss his lover's lips. "Of course. If you don't mind, I've already taken the liberty of sending the youma Morga. She'll be busy setting up before she can conveniently steal the needed energy without catching too much attention." A kiss. "In the mean time," a kiss, "you and I," another kiss, "can get busy," yet another kiss, "with other things," a nibbling kiss, "as well." A particularly long and deep kiss that had the poor blonde bottoming whimpering and struggling.

"…mmm…fine…with…me…" Jadeite moaned between kisses.

XxX

Kunzite paced in his bedchamber. _Where is he? He's late yet again._

If it was only Zoisite's tardiness, then Kunzite would only be slightly annoyed. But it was more than that. And the Ice King had a fairly good idea of the source. How could he not? He himself was a participant.

Zoisite had been conspicuously absent from Kunzite's castle since waking up in Kunzite's room, on Kunzite's bed, against Kunzite's body. The poor boy's face had quite literally darkened to match his hair and he had all but fled the castle. When he did return, it was only for the briefest of intervals, only just long enough to retrieve something he'd left behind or something of the sort. Never long enough to be caught by Kunzite.

While such a feat was impressive to say the least, it was also incredibly frustrating. Kunzite prided himself as a master of hunting down and successfully capturing his prey. But now…with Zoisite…he wasn't so sure anymore. He hated being unsure. More than anything he wanted to catch the conniving little sakura, pin him against a wall, and rave and rant at him before…

Kunzite stopped midstride and blushed. _Where in the seven hells did that thought come from? _Shaking his head he sank down onto his mattress. Perhaps he could use one of his youma to track the boy down. But then the question was which youma could be trusted to not plant a weapon of some sort into the youth's back? During his relatively short stay in the Dark Kingdom since his awakening, Kunzite had created an impressive grapevine of informants. Hardly anything –dare he say, nothing- went on in the Dark Kingdom without his knowing or at least having some inkling about it.

For instance, he'd learned of the physical relationship shared by Nephrite and Jadeite –although that wasn't much of a surprise after hearing Nephrite all but invite the blonde to sleep with him that night-, he'd learned of Queen Beryl's seemingly unpredictable mood swings –although he was beginning to find somewhat of a pattern to her moods-, and he'd learned of Zoisite's...rather interesting position among the youma.

Apparently, the youth was known for his vindictiveness and cruelty. His informants told him of how the boy would kill a youma just to hear the creature's dying sounds. But then, he'd also heard of how shy little Zoisite would lock himself in his castle composing music and playing his piano, never answering anyone for anything other than Queen Beryl's summons, and even then, only if it was Queen Beryl herself who summoned him. In a word, the boy was a paradox unto himself.

Zoisite had peaked his interest.

In that case, he ran through a list of his personal Youma sworn to serve him and only him. Oniwabandana, a unique youma who had already infiltrated the human world above in the guise of a reporter, was his best choice. She had deemed being a reporter as the perfect cover and Kunzite had to agree. As a reporter, she would have first access to any and all potential news "scoops" as she called them. She would also be in the perfect position to…remove…certain potential threats to the Dark Kingdom's secrecy.

He summoned her to his side. Mere moments later, he felt a presence from behind him. Or, more correctly, _above _and behind him. "Bandana."

"Kunzito-dono. You summoned me?" she inquired, her black leather mask covering her mouth and nose muting her words ever so slightly.

"I did," Kunzite confirmed as he turned casually to meet his subordinate's gaze. "I would like you to track down Zoisite and, if at all possible, bring him here. If you can't get to him, simply inform me of his whereabouts and I will do the rest."

The humanoid creature's grey eyebrows lifted, or lowered considering she was hanging upside down with only her upper body visible and the lower half of her body seemingly absorbed into the ceiling. Her long grey hair, pulled into a loose ponytail, fell towards the ground around her head and her tight, skimpy, black leather suit crinkled as she folded her arms. "Zoisite-san?" she inquired.

Kunzite nodded, taking note of his youma's hesitancy.

After a brief moment, Bandana nodded and melted back into the ceiling to begin her search.

Kunzite was well aware that he could easily track down the youngest Shitennou on his own without any assistance, but he was interested to see the results of a youma finding the boy. Perhaps it would give him further insight into the youth's mind. Insight that could potentially pay off.

He glanced over at the vase full of conjured roses once again. They really did look lonely. He wondered if there was any way to right that. Nothing should be alone, especially nothing of beauty. He reached out and plucked a single red petal from a newly opened bloom and brought it to his nose to take in the smell. The soft velvety feel of the petal between his fingers brought half remembered feeling coursing through him.

…_heavy breathing…_

…_spice and lavender…_

…_a pleasured gasp…_

…_heat…_

…_moans…_

_...whimpers…_

_...giggles…_

…_sakura…_

…_Kunzito-sama…_

Instantly, as if they had never existed, the images, the feelings, the…the memories…were gone. Vanished.

_Strange_, Kunzite thought. _I don't remember being with anyone before. Yet why…?_

He shook his head. He'd need a clear head and a calm demeanor when it came time to deal with the issues at hand. Namely, Zoisite.

* * *

A/N: Once again I am intensely sorry about the delay. I'll try not to let that happen again.

**FYI:**If y'all ever want me to continue a lime in this chapter and make it into a lemon, let me know and I'll post a oneshot companion that'll be the lemon continuation. Similar to what I did with ZoiKun Moment, the lemon continuation of chapter 7 of Tomorrow, It Begins.

Oh, Oh! Also, I think it should be known that: Yes! I have successfully updated a story BEFORE the 11 o'clock hour. *pats self on back* Yes, I am very happy. ;)

That said: **Rate and Review!!!! ;)** :OZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…..


	5. My home

A/N: Yay! I'm back, summer school is out, my Final Exams are over, and I'm freeee! …until the fall.. *sulks*

BTW, this update is all thanks to **Falling Sakura** who doesn't have an account here, but reviewed nonetheless. It helped me realize that my stories are still being read, even though I don't get very many reviews. *hint, hint*

Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this. I did. ;)

**Chapter 4**

Jadeite stood in the still, dark chamber and concentrated on everything BUT the still, darkness. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of the dark. Ironic, but still. No pun intended. He shuddered briefly before returning to the task at hand. Morga had begun stealing the energy from the humans in the jewelry store. It had taken almost a full week to firmly establish a working connection.

First, Morga had to capture the store's owner and get rid of her without actually _getting rid_ of her. One of Morga's weaknesses was the unfortunate fact that, in order to hold an alternate form, the original owner of the form had to remain alive and nearby. It was a constant annoyance, especially since the jeweler had a daughter.

But after a few adjustments to the plan, he had begun stealing energy. Already, he could see the immense amount of energy swirling into his open palm. And from there, he channeled it to Queen Beryl's orb staff. Whatever she did with it after that wasn't his business. After all, he never had been interested in the politics of the Dark Kingdom.

Queen Beryl ruled, the Shitennou obeyed her rule and commanded the youma. The youma were sentient beings, but they only resembled humans in form, unlike the Shitennou and the Queen. But they could change their form rather easily, although there seemed to be limits on what they could and couldn't do. No surprise there. That in and of itself was true of almost any living creature.

While most of the youma were open and served whoever commanded them, there were a select few who swore fealty to each individual Shitennou. For Queen Beryl, there was Thetis; for Kunzite, there was the mysterious Oniwabandana; for Nephrite, there were Castor and Pollux; and for Zoisite, there was Yasha.

…_Speak of the devil._

Zoisite materialized beside Jadeite in a flurry of sakura petals and watched the coalescing energy with rapt interest. "Everything going well, I guess?" he asked.

Jadeite shrugged indifferently, though inside he glowed. "As well as can be expected of these kinds of things. The energy comes in ebbs and flows. Sometimes it'll burst forth, will other times it's merely a trickle."

"What would you say it is now?" the copper haired Shitennou asked curiously.

"Hmm…My guess would be somewhere in the middle. But it's been steadily increasing so my guess is, my plan is working."

"I certainly hope it is. No trouble so far from any mysterious, Sailor V?"

Jadeite shrugged. "Not yet. And I certainly hope it stays that way. I rather like this easy gathering."

Zoisite chuckled good naturedly. "I don't blame you. By the way, would you mind having Morga set aside a few necklaces and such for me?"

The blonde turned to Zoisite with incredulous amusement. "You're not serious?"

Jade eyes widened in mock offense. "Of course I'm serious. Honestly, where can you find good jewelry in the Dark Kingdom? It's incredibly rare. All we have is our color coded stud earrings. I myself would enjoy having a long crystal earring like…"

Jadeite glanced at his comrade when he stopped speaking. Zoisite's eyes were glazed over and his face was thoughtful. He looked like he was trying to retrieve some thought that was on the tip of his tongue but continued to elude him. "Zoi-chan, you alright?"

Zoisite shook his head and glanced at his blonde companion, before crossing his arms in annoyance. "It's absolutely, positively frustrating."

"What?" Jadeite chuckled.

"I keep thinking of things that'll be crystal clear one minute, then completely gone the next. It's almost as if they were never there. Ooh, it drives me nuts!" Zoisite vented, stomping his foot in frustration.

Jadeite smiled sympathetically. "I think we're all suffering the same illness, my friend. Although, knowing you, I'd almost be inclined to think you spread some sort of poison to your fellow Shitennou. Contagious! Zoisite's contagious!" Jadeite laughingly bellowed.

The youngest Shitennou fumed until even he gave into friendly laughter. Soon, the twosome could do nothing but convulse in seemingly unstoppable laughter.

Then Zoisite silenced abruptly and straightened, his head cocked to the side as if listening to something far away. He smirked. "Well, well. It looks like I have a visitor. A youma. Hn. If you'll excuse me, Jadeite. I must give the proper greetings to my guest."

Jadeite shook his head. "Show a little mercy, Zoi-chan. This one may _not_ be after your hide."

"Hmm, I'll think about it."

"One more thing. I've heard you've been avoiding Kunzite. Why? He's cute. I'm taken and even I admit that. Why don't you just take advantage of what you have instead of asking a youma to steal jewelry for you? …Unless you plan on seducing him." Jadeite about chocked from withheld laughter.

Zoisite blushed deep crimson. "That's what so embarrassing. I _want _to sleep with him. But, I don't think he wants _me _to sleep with _him._"

"I see," the blonde sighed sympathetically. Then his blue eyes sparkled. "Nephrite was kind enough to inform that _you _were behind his rather…painfully pleasurable antics from last week." Zoisite blushed. "How about this then. Why don't you use you incredibly twisted mind to seduce Kunzite? I'm sure that with your skills, you're guaranteed success. After all, I may have hated Nephrite's guts for keeping me from coming, but I admit, that was the _best_ climax I ever remember having."

Zoisite chuckled. "Alright. But what if I fail? If I use my 'skills' as you call them, then I may become horny enough to take you on. And if Kunzite rejects me, I'll be left hanging. And you of all people know what that's like. I don't know if I could take that. I'd probably beg a youma to take me or do myself alone."

"No. I have a better idea. If you succeed in seducing Kunzite, you have to tell me and Nephrite all the details. Plus, I'll do you a favor. But, if you can't seduce Kunzite, come to me and I'll fulfill your needs." He winked slyly.

Zoisite stared at the blonde as if he'd only just met him. "Jadeite, I had no idea you wanted to top me. Why didn't you tell me before? Do know how torturous it's been having to live with you and Nephrite constantly going at each other and me all alone and without anyone or any_thing_ to sleep with?"

"So it's a deal?"

Blue eyes met jade with an open challenge. Slowly, a grin stretched across Zoisite's girlish face. "It's a deal." He winked and planted a single, light kiss on Jadeite's cheek, chuckling at the recipient's blushing reaction, and then vanished.

XxX

After a few moments, Zoisite felt himself return to his body. He was suddenly aware of his fingers dancing across the piano keys and the youma's aura behind him. Scratch that. The youma was _above_ and behind him. He continued to play until he had positively identified the youma's position…then whirled and locked eyes with it.

Instantly, the youma slipped from its perch in his ceiling to the flour in a limp sprawl. That was one set back of mind control. He was still perfecting the art, after all. Sitting comfortably on his piano, he took time to study the intruder, and recognized Oniwabandana, Kunzite's favorite youma.

Intrigued, he asked, "What does your master what?"

Slowly, the grey haired youma stood and faced Zoisite, her eyes glazed over. "He wishes me to bring you to his castle."

The copper head cocked to the side. "Why didn't he come himself?"

"I do not know."

Zoisite thought for a moment. "Well then, return to your master and inform him that I will be bathing in his castle later this evening if he's interested. Anything he wants to say to me, he can say there and then. Now, if you don't mind, I have my own duties to attend to. Sailor V doesn't reveal herself willingly you know, and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is hardly a trinket that can easily be found on the street. Get out."

The youma bowed stiffly to the pianist before vanishing into the wall to report to Kunzite. Satisfied that she was truly gone, Zoisite returned his attention to the piano. He gently placed his fingers on the keys, closed his eyes and visualized Sailor V from Jadeite's description. Once he had a firm grasp on the image, his fingers began to dance across the keyboard and the Soul Flight search began.

XxX

Zoisite eyed the elaborate hot tubs with like Nephrite must eye his lover. Taking his sweet time, he unbuttoned his soft, loose robes he'd chosen to wear and slowly made his way into the perfect water. The feel of his sleeves and gown floating around him and brushing up against his skin was tantalizingly wonderful. Settling himself on the ledge nearest the large open window, his removed the hair tie holding back is coppery curls letting them tumble onto his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could smell the lavender and incense burning nearby. The numerous candles flickered dimly giving off the only light available in the whole bathroom. Sakura petals floated in the water around him and a light breeze wafted in from the open window causing the candle flames to flicker.

Zoisite turned around to face the outside world, folded his arms, and rested his head in them to comfortably await Kunzite's entrance. Hopefully, he'd bed the silver haired, hunky, bastard. If not, well Jadeite had promised to give him release. Although he knew Nephrite probably wouldn't be too happy about the idea, hopefully he'd come around when he heard the circumstances. Especially after having a few drinks of his amazing sake and bedding Jadeite.

_Who knows_, Zoisite thought. _Maybe we could go threes if I'm desperate and drunk enough._

Allowing his eyes to drift shut, Zoisite waited, and waited…and waited…and waited…and slept.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy. I know, I'm feeling nasty today. ;) Don't worry, there'll be lime of some kind in the next chapter. And if y'all want me to post the full lemon version, let me know and I'll post it as a oneshot. ;)

Also, It's only 1:45pm in the afternoon! I'm thrilled to pieces. I actually finished writing a chapter while the sun's still up. ^^ *jumps around like and idiot*

That said: **Rate and Review! ;)**


	6. Our home

A/N: Heylo there. Now BEFORE you start throwing things at me *glares at those who're about to start* I just wanted to apologize for the absurd tardiness of this. *bows* And that I've also updated _Our First Breath of Life_. My goal is to update all my fics and upload all at the same time. ^^ Hey, I can dream. ;)

**FYI:** _'italics'_ is telepathic communication and _"italics"_ is talk from another chapter/memories.

**Chapter 5**

Jadeite focused on the ever pulsing orb of energy hovering just above his hands. He had to admi, it was rather beautiful to look at. Star white and swirling about in-

"What?" he cried out as the energy flow started to sputter and grow weaker. "No, no this can't be! Morga! Morga, what's happening?" he demanded frantically.

_'Forgive me, master. An intruder has appeared. I've never seen her like before.'_

"'Her' you say? Show me."

Instantly, Morga's vision became Jadeite's. Blue eyes widened at what he saw. A young girl with long, blonde hair tied up in two ridiculous bun-ponytail-things and dressed in a sailor fuku was challenging Morga. She had an unnerving similarity to Sailor V, but her demeanor was different. Where Sailor V had been sure of herself and fought without restraint, this chit of a girl was literally shaking in her boots. It was pathetic to watch.

"Don't just stand there, Morga. Annihilate her. Use the humans you've drained energy from. Just get rid of her. I don't need another nuisance," the blonde Shitennou commanded.

He watched through Morga's eyes as the mindless humans practically swallowed the blonde ditz. When the girl fell to the ground, she started crying. Jadeite had to struggle to hold back his chuckles of disbelief as a smirk broke through his restraints. This…this…girl was pathetic! What a crybaby. Then a incredibly high pitched sound pierced his ears. He winced and quickly covered his ears as the painful noise continued. _Ugh! What is that awful sound? _

Then the noise stopped abruptly and Morga's attention was diverted to a tall, shadowy man standing in the window above by the sudden arrival of a blood red rose now embedded in the floor. A nighttime breeze blew the man's black...cape? And was that guy wearing a tuxedo? And a mask? Seriously? What was this? Cosplay central?

…that rose…What was it about that rose that caught his memory? He was so sure he had seen it before...somewhere.

Jadeite could barely make out the tuxedo cosplayer calling something out to the blonde ditz, and a small, black feline appeared and started talking to…

…cat…?...talking…cat…?

_What the heck! I feel like I've stepped into some ridiculous, children's magical girl TV show. Somebody save me before I lose my sanity to crazy cosplayers and their _talking _cats!_

His attention returned to the ridiculous scene before him when the girl began standing. Morga darted forward to attack her before the pathetic crybaby could defend herself, or so he thought. Instead, something completely unexpected happened.

The blonde took off her golden tiara and did some weird dance as she chanted loudly, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

Jadeite's eyes bulged in shock as the tiara, now a glowing, golden ring, spin end over end and cut Morga in half. Although Jadeite was only sight-sharing with the youma, he felt the impact like a punch to his gut and he doubled over. When he had recovered, he realized that he couldn't sense Morga's presence anymore and the flow of energy had stopped completely, some had even begun returning to its original owners.

Desperately, the blonde Shitennou caught what strands of energy he could and quickly siphoned it to Beryl's staff before giving up. On the bright side, he'd been able to gather some energy. On the other hand, Morga was dead, and he now had at least one other contender to deal with. Possibly even two, if you counted the random tuxedo cosplayer, which he didn't.

Jadeite rolled his shoulders in an effort to smooth out his ruffled feathers. He was most definitely annoyed. It wasn't _fair!_ Honestly, just when he was beginning to think that things would go smoothly his way, fate had to turn the tables on him. And seriously, why did it have to be that crybaby blonde? Of all people, why a crybaby?

And the dark side of it all, what was he going to tell Beryl? He shudderded at the thought.

**XxX**

He had to admit, when he first stepped into the hot tube room, he hadn't expected to see Zoisite lying half submerged in the steaming water asleep. The boy's cheeks were flushed a gentle pink and his coppery curls were floating loosely in the water around him. It was adorable.

Kunzite blushed.

For some reason, the sight was making him want to run his fingers through that soft looking hair, caress the silky skin, and kiss those velvet lips. Why was it that whenever he saw Zoisite he felt possessively perverted?

Shaking his head, the silver haired Tennou removed his clothes and slipped into the hot water. Well, technically it was _his_ castle after all. He could do what he wanted in it. His eyes flickered over to the still sleeping form neck to him.

_He really is cute like that,_ he thought.

After a quick scan to be sure he was the only other person other than Zoisite in the room, he reached out and brushed a few stray locks of copper from the still sleeping youth's gentle face. He almost yanked his hand away when the boy's eyelids fluttered and the slim body shifted positions…closer to his hand.

The movement, even if it was subconscious, brought an inexplicable feeling of pleasure to the Ice King's heart. He smiled and continued to trace the youth's sculpted face. To be honest, it was still hard to believe that something so beautiful could exist in this world, let alone be _male_. Such beautiful jade eyes.

…eyes… _Damn!_

The youth was awake and staring back at him in with a confused expression. Taking advantage of the boy's obvious confusion, Kunzite said, "Finally awake, I see."

Now the blush in those pale cheeks _wasn't_ from the heat from the hot water. A slender, long fingered hand ran through copper locks in embarrassment as the boy sat up in a sleepy daze. "I…um…sorry, I didn't realize you were here, Kunzito-dono."

"Obviously, you were asleep," Kunzite commented lightly, chuckling.

The boy shifted uncomfortably. It was painfully obvious that something was bothering the boy to the point of distraction. Curious, Kunzite inquired, "What is it?"

Zoisite's eyes flickered toward him before darting away just as fast. "Um…I…you wanted to speak to me?"

"I did?" Kunzite repeated, cocking an eyebrow in mock interest.

Now Zoisite stared at him like he'd grown a third eye. "You did, didn't you? I mean, you did send Oniwabandana to spy on me, right? She said you wanted me."

"Ah, yes," the elder commented as if only just remembering that fact. "I also recall that she came back bruised and with a rather wounded ego."

Velvet lips smirked in amusement. "She deserved it, if you ask me. I don't like it when I'm spied on. Especially when I'm in the middle of a Soul Flight." Zoisite looked positively evil with his lovely jade eyes narrowed and his lips quirked in a wicked smirk.

Kunzite felt himself drawn to the dark side showing itself on the youthful face next to him. "Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. Although, that still leaves the fact that you left your quarters and haven't come back for over a week. Because of that, I haven't been able to train you, let alone see you. What do you say to that?"

Brilliant green eyes whirled to stare into Kunzite's own iridescent silver in shock. Kunzite waited in silence, unconsciously counting the seconds until the youth would inevitably look away.

The seconds ticked by, and still the youth didn't break their shared gaze. _Why doesn't he look away like everyone else? Why…?_

His thoughts were broken by a quite unexpected sensation. Or was it the unexpected sight? Or perhaps both?

Zoisite had taken advantage of Kunzite's silence to gently place a hand on his cheek and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his lips…all without breaking their gaze.

Kunzite could hardly believe it. Zoisite had kissed him. _Him!_ The Ice King. But that was…that was…

"_I get the feeling you two should be together in more ways than one."_

Kunzite blushed slightly. _I guess I could try to take Nephrite's advice. I've got nothing to lose,_ he eyed the youth before him, _and possibly everything to win._

Without another thought, Kunzite pulled the beautiful boy to him and smashed his lips against the other's. Zoisite responded by slinking his arms around Kunzite's neck and entwining his finger's in his elder's silvery hair. Glittering jade eyes drooped shut as a gentle hand brushed up his spine, then back down again.

This wasn't exactly what Zoisite had planned, but it'll work. He could feel his face heating as his heightened senses felt Kunzite's roving hand brush lower down his back and then around his buttocks. He squeaked in embarrassment, then flushed at his kiss enclosed outburst. He may come off as a sly, seductive bedmate, but he was actually scared out of his mind and incredibly, uncomfortably comfortable. Even though that was a paradox. That's about the best explanation he could come up with for how he was feeling. A paradox. A paradox of confusing and conflicting emotions.

But, he could live with this. Especially if Kunzite kept kissing him like this and touching him like that. If this went on the way it was, then Jadeite might have to find another bedtime partner tonight. Not that Zoisite was complaining, quite the opposite in fact. He was perfectly satisfied.

That is until-

"Nngh!" he squeaked in pleasured surprise and his eyes slammed shut and his face contorted in an adorable mixture of shy, barely controlled pleasure. His body shook in tightly restrained pleasure as the hand grasping his length squeezed and massaged without actually releasing or moving its grip. Warm breath tingled against his right ear and a voice he had literally dreamed about whispered, "What do you say, Zoisite?"

The boy in question mewled and clutched his soon-to-be lover and current teaser tighter in a silent but desperate plea.

"What do you want? Tell me." Another painfully pleasurable squeeze.

Zoisite gasped and moaned in blushing shyness. "…take me…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't hear you," Kunzite teased and tightened his grip on the boy's arousal.

"AH! Take me!" Zoisite all but screamed.

The Ice King smirked. He was enjoying this. "What took you so long to ask?" he murmured and chuckled when Zoisite moaned in mild annoyance.

Yes, he was most certainly enjoying this.

* * *

**A/N:** Now before you ask, yes I am going to write a lemon continuation for this chapter and, as usual, I'm going to post it as a separate but connected oneshot. Yay ZoiKun fluffiness. ^^

Now, you may start throwing things. *bows then high-tails it behind her bed to cower in terror*

**Rate and Review! ;)**


	7. But it's gone now

**A/N:** Well, all I can do is apologize profusely for the delay. My earlier excuse (school, classes, hw, etc) was not valid this whole week. I had school on Monday, but then the rest of the week, school was closed due to a foot of snow and ice. So basically, I've had almost a full week to write and update but…I had writer's block, I had blank-paper-phobia, and I'm now seriously behind on hw cuz I didn't do it when I had the chance. I played in the snow in subzero temperatures. Yes, I'm serious.

**FYI:** I've written and posted the lemon continuations for where both this chapter (NephJade) and last chapter (ZoiKun) left off right before the fun started. It's posted as a oneshot called _The Torture of Pleasure." _

But for now, enjoy this…

**Chapter 6**

Nephrite had eavesdropped on his blonde lover's audience with Queen Beryl and therefore knew that the flame haired woman was anything but pleased with Jadeite's failure. However, he was interested to note the interest and mild anxiety written on the dark monarch's face as well.

_So, it would seem our queen knows something she's not letting on. Not that I'm surprised, but still. _

When Jadeite was finally freed the auburn haired Shitennou cornered this youth and they exchanged their views on the subject. Nephrite was amused to see the annoyance and slight shame on his lover's face as he related the incident with the Sailor Senshi.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do? I could lend you one of my youma to scout out the area around your new base of operations," he offered.

But the youth was already shaking his head negatively. "No, I'd much rather do this myself. I want to do this. I _have_ to do this. I have to Beryl that I'm not helpless. I'd also very much like to put this silly, blonde twit in her place." Baby blue eye narrowed in restrained fury.

Nephrite chuckled understandingly. "Of course. Just remember that if you need anything that the others and I would gladly lend you a hand. Oh, by the way, did you know that Zoisite and I now have our assigned duties?"

"Really? What're you doing?" the boy asked they made their way to the younger's private castle.

"Well, Zoisite is supposed to look for some jewel, I can't remember the exact name of it. It was a bit hard to pronounce. I'd probably know it if I heard it spoken, but otherwise…" he shrugged. "Anyway, mine is to keep an eye out for some princess or other. No idea what that's about."

"Could be our queen's unsatisfied with just ruling us and wants to steal another kingdom. Can't say I blame her really. Not much to rule over here except for the four of us, a bunch of youma, and a great, big, barren landscape of nothing, nothing, and, oh yes, nothing," Jadeite commented sullenly.

Nephrite laughed. "I was about to head to Kunzite's castle. It seems Zoisite's staked himself out there for the time being. Not that I mind or anything, it just makes it tedious if I want to talk to him."

At this, Jadeite smirked and snorted in his attempts to hide his laughter. Sensing there was something he was missing, the stargazer turned narrowed eyes on his companion with interest. "What aren't you telling me?"

After a few false starts, the blue eyed youth smoothed out his face until he appeared emotionless and met Nephrite gaze evenly. The stargazer's brown eyebrow arched skyward.

"Zoisite wants to get laid," Jadeite deadpanned.

Silence.

Needless to say, Nephrite's guffaws echoed in the halls for a while.

Seeing an equal amount of amusement on his lover's face, an idea popped into Nephrite's head. He eyed the still laughing youth next to him slyly and with no little amount of suggestion. "Alright then. How 'bout we join in on their fun?"

_That_ caught Jadeite's attention. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why don't you and I go to Kunzite's place and listen?"

Ordinarily pale cheeks turned a brilliant red. "K-K-K-_Kunzite's_ place?"

"Well why not? I want you, you want me? Zoisite wants Kunzite, Kunzite's wants Zoisite? Why not get in on the action, eh? Who knows, we might even strike gold. After all, I've only ever heard of how loud Zoisite can be," –a significant glance at Jadeite- "and I'd very much like to see how true that really is. Maybe you could join in and we could have ourselves a duet, or maybe if our luck is exceptional, we'll have a quartet." A wink.

Jadeite's face had grown significantly brighter with each new suggestion that fell out of Nephrite's dirty mouth. His own mouth just barely managed to stay off the floor.

He started to protest, but was silenced by a quick teleport that revealed yet another hallway, only he didn't recognize this one. He looked to Nephrite in confusion but was greeted by his elder lover pressing an ear against the nearest doorway and smirking.

Curious, Jadeite joined the stargazer and blushed at what he heard. Kunzite was murmuring to someone, Zoisite he guessed by the tone of the breathless moans, and then confirmed by the cry for Kunzite to take him.

Blushing violently, Jadeite leapt back from the door as if burned, and was immediately caught by a hard chest and imprisoned by encircling arms. "And where do you think _you_ are going, little Jadey?"

He was too distracted by breathing and the slinking hands that were steadily making their way along his body to argue the nickname. His eyelids drooped as his hands sought to stop the caresses. He could distinctly feel Nephrite's left hand moving up his heaving chest, encircling his neck, and cupping his chin. His head was lifted so it rested against his lover's broad shoulder, his mouth still open and gasping for air. Then his breathing abruptly stopped when the hand he'd only been dimly aware of –and should have been MORE aware of, apparently- started caressing his crotch. He gasped just as a moan made its way through the door to the hot tubes where Kunzite was obviously doing something equally sinfully delicious to Zoisite.

Jadeite just barely suppressed a moan as the caressing hand cupped him and squeezed before undoing his pants and started caressing seriously. He tried to move his increasingly hot body away from the searing touches but succeeded in only pressing himself harder and harder against his lover's strong chest in turn. But it wasn't the chest part that scared him the most. Oh no. That terror was reserved for the insistent pressure against his backside caused by an excited Nephrite. This time, he couldn't stop the weak whimper of realization from escaping his mouth which he sealed shut in a desperate attempt to keep quiet.

Nephrite was, needless to say, enjoying himself greatly. He had Jadeite right where he wanted him, literally. His hand was pleasuring the youth with just enough insistence as to insight the younger's backward motion, thus causing that incredibly tight behind to press up against his own arousal. He smirked and buried his face into the slender neck, nipping and kissing in an effort to drive his lover insane.

He was succeeding.

Nephrite smirked and set about to making his blonde lover scream, just as Kunzite worked toward the same goal.

**XxX**

Jadeite was having trouble focusing. His backside felt like it was on fire. Nephrite had not been very gentle last night, although he held on to the belief that Kunzite was harder on Zoisite. Though judging my Zoisite's cries last night, the redhead had definitely enjoyed himself to the extreme. Not that Jadeite was complaining. He enjoyed himself as well.

Although, he had to admit, seeing Zoisite limp around like that was amusing. Especially when the effeminate boy was in a dress. He snorted in amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" asked an annoyed voice from behind the blonde Tennou.

Jadeite snickered. "You should really try to learn how to walk in high heels."

The blonde could almost _feel_ the Zoisite's perfectly manicured eyebrow rise. "Or really? Is that it?"

"Well, I guess since it's just you and me, I can say I'm impressed at how well you're able to walk considering how hard he did you last night," the youngest Tennou replied, turning to his friend with an amused smile on his face.

Zoisite's eye twitched and he crossed his arms in withheld fury. His jade eyes shone with a inner fire that threatened to be Jadeite's undoing if he didn't receive compensation for that remark within the next five seconds.

Jadeite's grin changed to a sympathetic smile as he stood to embrace his friend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said that. But you have to admit, you do look like you can't walk in high heels because of it. Just be sure Kunzite doesn't see you like that or he probably won't be able to control himself." With a sly wink, Jadeite returned to his work.

"Hmph. After all the work I went to just to get you a show on the radio and you thank me like this. And honestly, what kind of DJ name is J-Dite? It's like you're screaming to that moon brat 'Hey, It's Jadeite. I'm right here! Right under your!'"

"Well…" Jadeite murmured, rolling his shoulders awkwardly.

"I still stand by my belief that you were dead drunk when you came up with that," Zoisite sniffed.

"Ha! As I recall, you were just as slobbering drunk as I was. I remember Nephrite telling me of how you begged him to let you keep that bottle of wine afterwards."

A bright blush colored Zoisite's pale cheeks and changed the topic. "At least I can play piano here."

"Yes, and thanks to that I've been able to get more listeners. You certainly know how to manipulate people."

The redhead shrugged. "People are easily influenced by music all on their own. I just go a little deeper into the subconscious, that's all. The idea of this being a love letter radio show just ups the emotional attachment and malleability making those pathetic mortals more easily influence by my abilities. By the way, what's Nephrite got himself into?"

"Last I heard, he'd found a fairly suitable position as some rich business tycoon. And get this, all he had to do was walk up to the desk and they recognized him and called him by name. Strange huh?"

"Yeah, very. What name's he using?"

Jadeite thought a moment. "I think it was Sanjouin Masato or something like that. Anyway, apparently this mysterious 'Sanjouin' person has already built up a rather interesting reputation. He's been known to up and vanish for weeks, sometimes even months at a time before turning up again. The workers have come to expect it. Nephrite's already enjoying himself. But what about Kunzite? Is he doing anything in this world?"

Zoisite paused and looked down, suddenly feeling very awkward. "I'm not sure. He keeps himself to himself mostly."

"Except when it comes to nightly activities," Jadeite couldn't resist adding.

Zoisite sent the blonde his best death glare before sitting down, being careful of his sore backside and continued. "I think, and I'm not sure about this but… I think Kunzite thinks aliases are beneath him somehow. He won't come out and say it, but I think he thinks it's ridiculous. But I could be wrong. He's quiet. Pensive I think would be the better word."

"Hmm, well-"

"We're almost ready to start, Mifune-san," the director called through the studio speaker.

"Gotcha. Gimme a ten count when you're ready," Jadeite replied as he hurried to finish putting the numerous love letters of the night into at least somewhat orderly piles.

"'Mifune-san?'" Zoisite asked. "What on earth made you use that name?"

The blonde shrugged. "Don't know. Just felt…natural. As if it was mine already. My full name's Light Mifune."

"Then why did they call you by your first name instead of your surname? That's rather rude of them."

"No. My alias is a foreign exchange student studying communications abroad in Japan. My name is still written in Western style so 'Mifune' _is _my last name. 'Light' is my first name. It's just 'Light Mifune' sounds a whole lot cooler than 'MifuneLight.'"

Zoisite shrugged. "I'll give you that. How'd you get a hold of that identity? Nephrite again?"

"Yup, same as you. Apparently he scoured the internet for possible identities that at least remotely resembled our appearances. Then, with 'a bit of edited here, a bit of brainwashing there' and voia la. Identites. And while we're at it, 'Taitou Sakura?' Really, Zoisite? Really? I mean I know you're a bit girlish, but seriously? Why didn't you just stick with 'Taitou Izou'? At least _that_ was a guy name."

"Precisely. It was a _guy_ name. I'm a _girl _right now, though. I look the part and I act the part so I might as well have a girl name to fit the part. And judging by the humans' reactions to me, I'd say I'm a rather cute girl." As if on cue, Zoisite winked slyly at a watching tech operator, blowing a kiss to the human who blushed and rushed to return to his work. Zoisite snickered. "Besides, the way things are set up, I'm a fraternal twin. My brother is 'Taitou Izou.' This way in case something happens, 'Sakura' can vanish and 'Izou' can appear. Clever don't you think?" he asked with a coquettish flip of his coppery hair.

Jadeite chuckled fondly at his friend, acknowledging the subtle flirting there. "Yup, clever. Now get to work on that piano, my girl. Wouldn't want to lose the audience, now would we?"

"Of course not, Light-kun." With one last enticing wink, Zoisite smiled, seated himself at the piano so his skirt flared out around him on the bench, and began to play.

"Good evening, dear listeners, and welcome to A Night of Love. I'm your host, J-Dite, and playing the lovely music is the equally lovely Sakura. We welcome back all those loyal listeners and extend our most warm welcome to our newest listeners as well. If this is your first time listening, we're sharing everyone's love letters on this show. For those whose letters are read, we will send you a flower brooch that will make your love come true. And now first our first letter…"

* * *

A/N: Now before you ask, yes I am going to write a lemon continuation for this chapter and, as usual, I'm going to post it as a separate but connected oneshot. Only, the oneshot's going to be a combination of the ZoiKun goodness from last chapter as well as the NephJade fun from this chapter. After all, how can you expect to have a foursome with only two people? Especially when they're making love together at the same time in almost the same place? Yay for fluffiness. ^^

Well, it's now 3:15 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Nighty-night. :OZZZZzzz...

Now, you may start throwing things. *bows then high-tails it behind her bed to cower in terror and sleep*

**Rate and Review! ;)**


	8. I remember

**A/N:** ...SORRY! *runs away in terror*

**Warnings:** Light NephJade fluff at the end.

**Chapter 7**

The line of people stretched around the corner and down the sidewalk. The blonde cocked his eyebrow in mild interest. What was going on? As curiosity took over, the blonde strolled over and peered around the corner.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah, I heard this place was on TV."

"Seriously? What channel? Do you think they'll replay it?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

_Hmm, so this kind of thing is also of interest to these people. Perhaps I should try my hand at it._

And with that, he was gone.

**XxX**

The redhead cuddled the kitten in her arms. Honestly, the little thing was just so adorable. She laughed as the little creature licked her cheek, the sandpaper texture tickling her.

"I see she's taken a liking to you, miss," the saleswoman commented with a smile. "Funny that, this one's usually a bit ornery."

The redhead turned her stunning jade eyes on the newcomer and smirked. "I guess I just I have a way with animals. Especially cats. Small, agile, clever, smart, curious-"

"Careful though. Curiosity killed the cat."

Instantly, both women's attention turned to the latest intruder. This one was a tall man with midnight hair and dark blue eyes. His black coat almost made him look like a shadow in the brightly lit pet shop.

The saleswoman looked like she was trying to decide whether to tell the man off and risk offending a potential customer, or console the poor girl holding the kitten. She never got the chance to do either because a sharp slap echoed through the air.

The next instant, the young redhead with the fiery jade eyes smiled and laughed. Only this laugh didn't even remotely resemble the charming, cheerful chuckle from before. This one was sly and taunting. "Foolish man," she sneered. "Curiosity had nothing to do with it. Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was simply blamed because no one wants to admit to being stupid. Like a certain young boy I've just met."

Her jade eyes slid down the dark man's body with disdain before turning back to the saleswoman. "I'd take her but I'm afraid my apartment doesn't allow pets. Could you keep her for me? I'll visit when I can."

The saleswoman smiled sadly. "I'm sorry dear. I'll try but if someone else comes and buys her then I'm afraid it'll be too late."

Jade eyes lowered and the fiery girl's small body visibly wilted. "But…are you sure?"

"It's alright, little miss. I'll buy her and you can come by and visit. How 'bout that?"

The threesome turned to the tall, brunette who'd just entered the conversation. He was well built and handsome. Eyes just a shade or so lighter than the dark man's flickered down to the cat and back to the redhead.

The girl practically bounced with excitement. "Yes, yes, would you please?"

"Of course. Anything for a pretty girl like yourself."

The dark man laughed. "Girl? That? That's not a girl, it's a guy in a dress. Are you blind?"

The redhead froze and turned a bright red. Jade eyes stared at the dark man in furious horror. "H…How…How DARE-"

"Easy, Sakura-chan. What'll your boyfriend think?" the brunette gentleman said kindly, placing a firm hand on the shaking man-girl's shoulder. "Why don't you go out to the car and wait for me. I'll pay the check and be out in a minute. Alright?"

Several moments passed in with the poor redhead seemed ready to cry. Then she calmed down, and kicked the dark stranger right between the legs. The man coughed and collapsed to the ground, his wallet falling out of his coat pocket.

The redhead knelt and picked up the leather wallet and flipped through it calmly. "I hope we never meet again, Mamoru."

The dark man looked up at the redhead in shock. How dare that man-girl use his first name without an honorific! How dare she use his first name period!

"After all," the redhead continued. "I'd hate to do that to you again." Her face said she'd absolutely _love_ to do just that.

But instead, she dropped the wallet, whirled around, and waltzed out of the shop, kitten in her arms and a bright smile gracing her face.

The brunette just smirked after the redhead before turning his attention to the barely recovering Mamoru. "Well, can't say you didn't deserve that. She's a feisty one, that. Don't play with fire, you could get burned."

Mamoru glared as he gathered himself up in an effort to regain what dignity he had left.

Chuckling lightly, the brunette turned to the saleswoman. "Just charge to price to my card," he said, handing her his credit card.

"Thank you sir." She ran the card through her portable card reader, then handed him the mechanical pen. "If you'll just sign on the pen-pad, you can go."

"Thank you beautiful lady," the brunette answered with a jovial smile bringing a blush to the young saleswoman's face.

After signing the pad with a flourish, he tossed a quick smile to Mamoru before turning around and leaving. "Good-bye Mamoru-kun."

"Don't call me by my first name, damn it!" the dark man demanded.

The brunette glanced over his shoulder with a smile and left, leaving Mamoru to fume in silence. Upon stepping into the sunlight, the brunette chuckled at the petite redhead sitting primly on top of the car door still cuddling the kitten.

"You know, Sakura-chan, you could have been a bit more civil."

The fiery woman sniffed drawing yet another chuckle from the brunette.

"So, Masato, are we off to pick up Light? We'll need to be at the station in an hour. Don't want to be late."

"Of course not, Sakura dear. And yes, we are going to pick up Light now. Have everything you need?"

"Yup."

"Then off the door and into the chair. I'm raising the roof."

Jade eyes sparkled as Sakura pouted cutely. "Aww, I was hoping for some fresh air."

Masato smirked. "In."

Sighing loudly, the redhead slid into the leather passenger seat as the sleek red roof slid into place over them. After several minutes of driving, they picked up a smiling Light.

"What a day," Light sighed. "I've got an idea for another method of gathering energy."

"So do I," Sakura jumped in ecstatically. "But I can't be directly involved cuz gathering energy's not my job, unfortunately," she said sulkily as an afterthought.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I was going to get Bam to try her hand at fortune telling. I've heard she's good and the humans seem to be into the stuff. Maybe that'll work."

"Nice. Also, maybe you could open a pet shop. There were so many people in that shop that I could barely move." With an annoyed flick of her hair, Sakura returned to cuddling her new kitten.

Light chuckled. "I take it that's where you got your new friend. May I see?"

"Mhm. Nephrite bought it for me."

"Careful Sakura. Don't use our real names in public," Nephrite warned doing his best to ignore Jadeite's adorable coos and cuddles. Honestly, he wished he was that kitten right now.

Sakura sighed loudly. "But I'm sick of these human names. They make me feel…human." He shuddered. "My name is Zoisite. Call me that when we're like this. There's no way anyone can hear us."

"There something bothering you, Zoi?" Light asked after a moment, returning the kitten to her owner.

Zoisite snuggled up close to the purring gray and black tabby.

"Someone could tell he was a guy and made a nasty thing out of it," Nephrite answered.

"Aww, sorry Zoi. He didn't know you're a Shitennou though, did he?"

"Psh, of course not Jadey. Do-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-n't be ridiculous. And anyway, he won't be able to walk straight for a bit. I kicked him hard right where it counts."

"His crotch?" Zoi smiled innocently. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

They had a nice laugh, before Nephrite pulled his new foreign car over in front of the radio station and parked by the curb. "Better hurry and build your nests. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing, Masato. Here's the kitten. Watch her for me, kay? Come on Light, let's go. Light? Light?" Curious, Zoisite turned around and smirked. "I'll meet you in the studio then." Then he turned and flounced off to the recording studio leaving the two lovebirds to make out in the relative safety of the red car with the tinted windows.

Jadeite moaned quietly as Nephrite slipped his tongue past his lips. It felt so good to do this. It had been at least a week since their last kiss and oh, how he missed it. It felt wonderful. His fingers brushed Nephrite's face as they parted. He smiled and pecked his lover's lips once more.

"Pick me up tonight?" he asked, his eyes glittering with withheld desire.

"Of course. But you have to leave first for me to pick you up," Nephrite teased gently.

Another soft kiss. "See you in a few hours then." And with that, Jadeite stepped out of the car and rushed up the steps to catch up with Zoisite. There was energy to be gathered after all.

* * *

**A/B:** I really am sorry for not updating. I promise to try and update sooner from now on. Partially cuz my muse(s) decided to give me inspiration now. They can be your muses too. Just search "Shi-Tennou" on youtube and you'll see what I mean. *has severe fangirl moment* ^_^

**Rate and Review! ;)**


End file.
